


A Piece of Cake

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 11





	A Piece of Cake

01

李赫宰要搬回宿舍了。

他要用的东西有些多，一次搬完有些困难，便想在去练习室的路上先顺便往宿舍放一些衣服。到宿舍的时候还是一大早，李赫宰轻手轻脚地输密码开门，一进门就和拿着杯子的曺圭贤打了个照面。

曺圭贤明显是刚醒，眼睛都不太能睁开，被李赫宰吓了一跳：“哥怎么来了？”

“我来放些衣服。”

“哦。”曺圭贤放下手里的牛奶，向李赫宰走过来：“我帮你拿吧？哥吃早饭了吗？”

“不用，没几件衣服。我吃过了，放下衣服就去练习室。”

“那哥小声点，旭九还没醒呢。”

曺圭贤说完拿好牛奶就要回房间，推开房间门又被里面的人吓了一跳：“诶你醒了？我还以为你还在睡。”说完关上了门。

李赫宰把衣服叠好放在自己房间的衣柜，拿起包准备出门的时候路过了曺圭贤的房间，紧闭的门里传来说话的声音。李赫宰才后知后觉发现有些不对。

金厉旭不是还没醒吗，怎么会在曺圭贤的房间里？

02

曺圭贤推开房间的门，就看到金厉旭睡眼惺忪地坐在床上，头发也乱着，正看向门口。

“你醒了？我以为你还在睡。”曺圭贤把牛奶递过去：“早餐想吃什么？我给你做三明治吧？”

“刚才谁在说话？”

“赫宰哥，他来放几件衣服。”

“哦。”金厉旭接话还有些呆滞，刚睡醒脑子不清楚，也不知听进去没有：“你先自己吃吧，我要再睡会儿。”

“醒了就赶紧起床。”曺圭贤一边说着，一边过来毫不留情地掀开了被子：“起来洗漱去。你今天约了朋友的，再睡下去就迟到了。”

金厉旭哀嚎一声，一头扎进柔软的棉被里，立马被曺圭贤拉着胳膊拽起来，不情不愿地起了床。他穿上拖鞋，一边往洗手间走一边嘟囔着：“早知道昨晚不和你喝酒了，现在还有点头疼。”

“这能怪我吗？”曺圭贤觉得好笑：“是谁要拉着我喝酒的？你说我Fan Meeting顺利结束，你怎么比我自己还激动？拉着我喝酒就算了，经纪人都要被你拉过来，下次见面你肯定又要被他碎碎念了。”

“那我下次不激动了，去都不去了行了吧。”金厉旭进了浴室：“还不是因为喜欢你，怎么话还那么多。”

一直到浴室里响起来金厉旭洗澡的水声，曺圭贤都没想出回怼的话，甚至还有些脸红。他暗自气恼，两年而已金厉旭怎么学会了打这种直球，习惯了他以前扭扭捏捏的样子，现在对这种简单直白的喜欢简直毫无招架之力。

要习惯才行，才不至于被金厉旭一句话说得连回嘴的能力都没了。曺圭贤这么想着，却仍然忍不住幸福的笑意。

洗完澡金厉旭穿着浴衣，坐在化妆镜前吹头发。他头发不算长，却吹着吹着走起了神，手里的动作也停了。一小片头发都吹得发烫，大部分头发却还是湿的。

正走神着，手里的吹风突然被人拿走。

金厉旭有些错愕地回头，被曺圭贤用手指推回去，帮他接着吹头发。金厉旭便闭上眼睛，感受曺圭贤的手指在他头皮上温柔地按摩。

吹完头金厉旭就想去换衣服，又被曺圭贤摁着坐回了椅子上。

他有些不明就里，曺圭贤叹了口气：“虽然你在放假没什么行程，也不能太随意吧？不化妆就算了，胡子也不刮？”

“啊呀我今天见朋友而已，懒得刮了，没什么关系吧？”

“你好歹是个爱豆啊，懒死你算了。等着。”

剃须泡沫抹到金厉旭脸上，曺圭贤拿着剃须刀，一手扶着金厉旭的肩膀，坐在他对面的椅子上，小心翼翼地刮掉他脸上的泡沫。

金厉旭一睁眼就能看到仿佛放大无数倍的曺圭贤的脸。素颜有些黑眼圈，睫毛很长，眼睛也很大。大眼睛此刻眨也不眨，专注无比地看着金厉旭。

金厉旭看了一会儿，突然笑了出来。

曺圭贤差点手抖。他重新拿好剃须刀，有些气恼：“你不要突然动啊！我手抖了你也不怕破相！”

金厉旭才又闭上眼睛。曺圭贤收好剃须刀，又帮他擦了脸上残余的泡沫，才问金厉旭：“你刚才突然笑什么？”

“没什么，就觉得挺幸福的。”金厉旭低下头，有些不好意思地笑：“多少人在等着你今天的新歌，而你就在这里给我热牛奶吹头发刮胡子。虽然挺习惯了，但突然觉得我挺幸福的。”

说完又想到了什么一样，有些委屈地收起了笑容：“可惜今天约了朋友，没法帮你卡着点等音源了，直播也没法看。”

曺圭贤仍对这样的金厉旭毫无招架之力，只觉得被自己的男朋友甜得心都要化了。他忍不住，拉过来金厉旭，狠狠地在他脸上亲了一下：“你就放心去吧，我自己知道怎么做的。你就好好照顾你自己吧，就算是和亲近的朋友在一起，也要有点做艺人的样子呀。”

“诶呀你还要碎碎念多久？我胡子长很慢的，也不明显，几天不刮看不出来的。”

“我不就看出来了？”曺圭贤推了一下金厉旭的额头：“昨晚吻你的时候，你都扎到我了。”

金厉旭突然没了话。曺圭贤为自己的一记直球暗自得意，莫名有一种赢回一局的自豪感。可惜这种自豪感没持续多久，面前的人突然伸长了胳膊，环上自己的脖子，凑过来扬起头，热情地吻过来。

曺圭贤不知所措，只能伸手抱住面前的人。过了几秒金厉旭放开他，笑容里三分羞涩七分得意：“现在扎不到你了，开心了吧？”

03

曺圭贤直播结束准备下班回家的时候，金厉旭也刚好和朋友分开。他便让金厉旭来接他，也省得经纪人为了送他回宿舍，再绕一大段路。

他在车上问金厉旭：“你今天突然去你的Kakao孤独房了？”

“诶你怎么知道？”开着车的金厉旭有些惊讶。

“我有什么不知道的。”曺圭贤调侃他：“你倒是挺快，昨晚才知道有孤独房这种东西，今天就进去了。我可是默默潜水了一整年呢，你怎么说了几句话就出来了？”

“我进去就是想让大家去听你的歌嘛，说完了就出来了呗。”

“不是有那个会员账号吗，怎么又想到用孤独房宣传？”

“就是想让更多人听听嘛。”金厉旭的语气就仿佛这是件再理所当然不过的事：“本来和经纪人说了，像上次一样把厂牌的账号要过来的。但是厂牌最近本来就在宣传，没什么我再发的必要，刚好我又有Kakao账号不用再注册，就去了呗。”

曺圭贤听了这话，扭头看着金厉旭。金厉旭专心看着前面开车，到了路口的红灯才察觉到曺圭贤的视线，有些疑惑地看着他问：“你怎么了，傻笑什么？”

“没有。”曺圭贤摇摇头：“就是觉得，真爱你啊。”

他只是突然体会到了，金厉旭早上说过的，明明习以为常，却在某一个瞬间觉得幸福的感觉。

明明是个没什么野心的人，却要去做从没做过的事，想尽了办法，只是想让多几个人，来听听他的歌。

“你路过下一个路口甜品店的时候停一下吧。”他忍着笑意，对金厉旭说：“你表现太好了，要奖励你吃小蛋糕才行。”

04

“诶你怎么把我的小蛋糕吃掉了？那是我买给旭九的！”

李赫宰听到忙内的嚷嚷愣住了，有些无辜地看着面前已经被吃掉一大半的小蛋糕，向刚从曺圭贤房间出来的金厉旭推过去：“在这里放着的，我也不知道嘛。那……给你？”

“没事，哥吃了吧。”金厉旭不在意地摆摆手：“我本来就不太吃这么甜的，圭贤非要买的。”

本来在指控李赫宰的曺圭贤听了金厉旭这话，立刻改了目标来攻击金厉旭：“你怎么能这么说呢，这可是我特地给你买的！”

“因此我可以破例吃一下呀。但是赫宰哥更爱吃，那就给赫宰哥不是更好？”

“这是我特地给你的！你竟然不喜欢，我可要生气了。”

“那怎么样？你明天再去买一块给我，我心怀感恩地吃掉好不好？”

“那不好，我今天就很生气，要厉旭抱抱我才能好。”

餐桌上的李赫宰听到这番对话起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，觉得这两个忙内比面前的蛋糕还要甜腻：“你们两个差不多得了啊，能不能收敛一下，不知道的还以为你们……”

李赫宰的话只说了一半。

他看到金厉旭弯下腰，在坐着的曺圭贤嘴角吻了一下，本来在装作生气的忙内一秒破了功，笑着抱住金厉旭。

两个人回过头，看着惊讶到张着嘴不会动的李赫宰。

“收敛一下吗？那当然不能。”曺圭贤笑得温柔又灿烂：“因为我们在谈恋爱啊。”

End


End file.
